1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices having an input control signal generation circuit and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, for fast operation of semiconductor systems including semiconductor devices a plurality of input/output (I/O) control signals generated from data strobe signals have been used. The I/O control signals may be set to have different phases from each other and may be used in the I/O of data. The semiconductor devices may generate four I/O control signals between which a phase difference of 90 degrees exists and may receive or output the data using the four I/O control signals. In such a case, the semiconductor devices may operate at a higher speed than other semiconductor devices that receive or output the data using a data strobe signal.